You Make Me Smile
by Epidemic666
Summary: Just a short fluffy oneshot song fic about Luigi and Daisy. I used the song 'Bubbly', by Colbie Caillat.


Hey Fanfictioners! Just wanted to let you know that this is my first song fic and I hope you enjoy it. I think that the song

perfectly suits the situation. I know the first two paragraphs don't really seem to fit but, they lead into it. Hope you like!

**Bubbly**

By Colbie Colliat

A cloud of steam followed Daisy out of the bathroom as she exited. She sighed inwardly as she made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen, having had a horrible day. First off, she had the day off and had decided to catch up on some of her long, overdue paperwork. However she had gotten an incredibly painful migraine and didn't actual start working until around 2:00 pm. After that, she had made one small mistake on one of the files she had been working on and pretty much had to start from scratch and correct all her mistakes.

On top of that, she had barely eaten anything all day and was now ravenous. She walked into the kitchen and made herself some tea. Once it was ready, she grabbed an apple from the fridge and walked into the livingroom. She picked up the remote control, flicked on the TV, and was just about to sit down when she heard a knock at the door. Grumbling something inappropriate under her breath, she rose from the couch and made her way towards the door, preparing to refuse whatever any salesperson tried to sell to her.

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You got me feeling like a child now,_

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place,_

She opened the door and her eyes lit up as she was met by the unmistakably shy expression of her boyfriend.

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time wherever you go_

"Luigi!" She gushed happily, ecstatic that he had decided to pay her a visit.

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying safe and warm_

_You give my feelings that I adore_

"Hey Daisy," he greeted her shyly, "I got off work early and I thought I'd-" he stopped mid-sentence as Daisy reached ut and took his hand, smiling at him as she lead him inside. The two walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch, Luigi putting his feet up on the coffee table as Daisy snuggled up against him.

_They start in my toes make me crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes I always know,_

_That you make me smile please stay for a while now,_

_Just take your time wherever you go_

She went to reach for her tea however, before she knew it, Luigi had picked it up and was now handing it to her. She smiled warmly at him before taking a sip, noticing that his hands felt strangely cold. She grabbed the large blanket that she kept on the back of the couch and draped it over the both of them, feeling his skin warm up almost instantly.

_But what am I gonna say_

_when you make me feel this way,_

_I just_..._mmmm_

They sat together for a long time, watching TV and just enjoying each other's company-they did this often. Daisy lifted her head slightly, staring up at Luigi. He didn't notice this but if he had, he wouldn't have cared, although he may have blushed to see her fawning over him. Her eyes ran over his face, starting with his kind, light blue eyes. This was something that she had always found attractive about him, his eyes reminded her very much of a calm, more retiring version of her own dazzling blue eyes.

_It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes I always no,_

_That you make me smile please stay for a while now,_

_Just take your time wherever you go_

Her eyes drifted farther down his face, falling on his nose. She had always thought that it was slightly larger than average, but she loved it. Under his nose sat a small chestnut brown mustache, which twitched ever co slightly whenever he was nervous. She smiled as she thought about the first date they had gone on, how nervous he had been. She was both surprised and overjoyed that they had been together for so long.

_I've been asleep for a while now,_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms,_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, feeling herself smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

_It starts in my soul and I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose the feeling shows_

_Cause you make me smile baby just take your time now_

_holding me tight_

"I love you," she sighed sleepily into his shoulder as she began to drift off, the warmth of his body and the events of the day beginning to take effect.

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Oh wherever you go I always know_

_Cause you make me smile even just for a while_

He placed a light kiss on her forehead before whispering, "I love you too."

* * *

So, pretty fluffy huh? Usually my romance stories always end up with a bit of humor mixed in but, I decided to keep this one

strictly romantic fluff. Hope you Enjoyed ;)


End file.
